Radiant ZAFT GX
by aliastheabnormal
Summary: The main characters of Gundam SEED Destiny run a troubleshooting business. Where for the right price shipping cargo to assassination is done for cheap. When a magical girl hires the trio to assist in overthrowing a devil that rules her world. It begins an adventure that reaches far beyond the stars. A reboot of ZAFT of the radiance.
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Radiant ZAFT GX**

 **Chapter 1: How it all began**

Our story begins in a dark and spooky beach the kind where even the sun is pitch black and somehow there is still enough visibility for an eerie ambiance. As the waves splash calmly a figure wanders aimlessly across the sands wearing an all encompassing black cloak. Nervous and somewhat impatient in its body language the figure sits down in a large smooth rock.

"I see you're here." A voice rang out from the shadows, spooking the cloaked figure. "Don't be such a chicken wuss. This isn't the first time you've been here little miss." The voice reveals itself to be an elderly

surfer dude also wearing a black cloak.

"I know, but places like this bring back bad memories. Also I heard the stories about the giant Heartless that make this place home. I can't transform and use my powers unlike you, Mr. Organization." The other cloaked figure spoke revealing the voice of a young girl.

"Don't worry, those ones make their home deeper inside. As long as you stay along the coastline the Heartless won't be a problem." The man in the cloak replied with an amused chuckle "Still a good little girl asking someone like me for items like this. And I thought you didn't trust me."

The hooded girl scowls at the man who laughs for a second. "Whoa, no need to get snippy! Here kid, a dimensional puncher. With this you will be able to enter to that place and retrieve her." The man opens a metal briefcase showing off a fist sized silver orb with four red protuberances around it. On its side lies a command console with several odd glyphs of alien design. As the hooded girl motions forward to the briefcase the man merely smiles.

* * *

Its another morning in the Laurasia class frigate Radiance where an alarm rings across the room of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. His side of the room fairly orderly and clean compared to his roommate which is full of scattered parts and blueprints for machines and modifications. As usual Athrun slept thru the alarm but it didn't matter to Kira. After all, it was time to cook today. With a smile in his heart he went off to do his duties like a devoted house husband while scratching his brown hair and rubbing his purple eyes. And dusting his blue blazer and orange pants.

Kira Yamato himself is nice but naive in many ways. Childhood friends with Athrun Zala the two volunteered for the ZAFT military during the Bloody valentine war and somehow wound up in the FAITH organization alongside several others. Of course a few slaughters too many and the death of most of their mobile suit team caused the two to rebel. Stealing a frigate while giving away information to the

Clyne faction about the base they were on to cover their escape. Arguably the heart of the group Kira is the one who diffuses arguments within the group in his own weird way or at least tries.

"Athrun! Shinn! Stellar! Wake up you guys! Food's ready!" Kira yells out while ringing a cowbell and wearing a pink apron catching the attention of a boy and a girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time Kira." Shinn Asuka, the boy with the messy black hair and red eyes complains and messier clothes. Baggy, brown, and mismatched complete with a scarf. Shinn is the muscle of the group. Not very bright and with a lot of anger issues he was problematic at first and difficult to convince but over time he has grown fond of life as a runaway, considering the crew his new family after losing his in the middle of a battlefield. Oddly enough he is very good with numbers and is responsible for team finances.

"Onii-chan be nice." Stellar Loussier, a blond girl with purple eyes followed Shinn like a puppy fairly endowed and with a pink sleeveless shirt and short skirt. Stellar has the mentality of a child. Carefree and finds it hard to focus. Oddly she is a piloting prodigy to the point where if you put her behind the controls of a vehicle she will easily master them. Basically she is an idiot savant for better or worse. Closest to Shinn whom she calls Onii-chan and serves as a replacement little sister for him. It has actually helped both improve mentally and during their time at FAITH Shinn served as her caretaker.

"So when will Athrun wake up Kira?" Shinn asked to which Kira replied.

"Soon enough" as he picked up a airhorn with an unsettling level of serenity and went to Athrun's room blowing the airhorn next to his roommate causing him to scream in terror.

"Kira what the fuck?!"

"Good morning Athrun! Breakfast is ready!"

Five minutes and a fight later Athrun Zala the one with blue mullet like hair, forehead of doom, and green eyes, wearing a red jacket and black shirt. Is sitting on the breakfast table alongside everyone else. Athrun is more or less the leader of the group and the one who masterminded the escape from ZAFT. He later used the wealth his father had gathered during the war to buy the Radiance and grabbed Kira, Shinn and Stellar with him for a crew much to the annoyance of certain people. But that's a tale for another day. Often times frustrated by the antics of the others. He is still a mechanical genius who customized a mere frigate into a worthy trouble shooter vessel.

* * *

One breakfast later the team heads to Heliopolis, part of Zone of PLANTS. To stretch their legs, get supplies, and properly fix their dimension distortion drive which was busted for a while now. A world a fair distance away from Aprilus the capital. It is a verdant place with a bazaar like atmosphere. Famous for several seedy dives and suppliers, it is a place where you go to avoid trouble with the law. As our heroes enter thru port 16 passing thru an atmoscreen an energy field designed to hold atmosphere inside a location.

Athrun still upset at Kira could only complain about their situation. "I don't see why we need to get a mechanic to fix our ship! I could easily do it after all."

"If you could we wouldn't be here. Besides Athrun we still need supplies and its nice to walk around sometimes." Shinn being unusually reasonable counters Athrun who has little choice but to relent on the matter.

"Fine, Kira and I will handle the DDD and Shinn and Stellar will handle the supplies. After that well go on a bender or whatever is that okay with everyone?

Everyone else besides Athrun who proposed the idea agreed and went on their way. With Shinn and Stellar going to the market area to deal with the merchants. As for Kira and Athrun...

They are greeted in the store by two young girls one with short blond hair with an X shaped hair clip and green eyes and green mechanic jumpsuit and one with long black hime cut hair in pigtails with pink eyes with a matching pink mechanic jumpsuit. Both wearing odd pink jewels as pendants or necklaces.

"Good morning desu!" The girl in green cheerfully greeted the duo with a desu that is pronounced in a way similar to death. "My name is Kirika Akatsuki and this is my counterpart Shirabe Tsukuyomi dess." Kirika pointed to the girl in pink. "Say hi Shirabe!" Kirika Akatsuki is part of the ZABABA duo alongside Shirabe. Cheerful, loud, and with a tendency to go off wild tangents she is keet and speech impediment personified. She is also in love with Shirabe which is reciprocated. She is also a Symphogear user, ancient relics powered by singing. Her's beings a green schyte called Igalima.

After several moments of silence Shirabe merely says "Hello." The other half of the ZABABA duo of symphogear users. Shirabe is the polar opposite of Kirika, whom she affectionately calls Kiri-chan. Both were victims of the F.I.S Symphogear program and Shirabe herself was the reincarnation of Fine until she sacrificed herself, dying at the hands of Igalima's soul killing schyte. Shirabe herself is quiet, serious and withdrawn only speaking when needed. Her gear is a pink saw called Shul Shagana.

Kirika after an akward chuckle begins to talk again. "So what brings you to our humble shop desu? Engine trouble? Weapon's backfiring? Wardrobe malfuction? DDD acting defective? Anything else dess?" Kirika rambled with increasing manicness. "Dont be shy! WE ARE ALL PALS RIGHT DESSS?!"

"That's enough Kiri-chan you're scaring the costumers." Shirabe reprimands Kirika while pulling her by the left ear.

"Well the DDD is busted." Kira answered to the anger of Athrun.

"What are you talking about Kira?! Do you really think those two girls can do this? It takes years of training to work on DDD's. You can't just..."

Kira suddenly interrupts with. "This coming from a guy who gets his instructions from Google answers."

"A sigh exits Athrun's lips. "Fine! You two can take a look." Athrun capitulates. "Follow us..."

"Yahoo! Let's go Shirabe!" Kirika cheerfully exclaimed as she picked up a toolbox with Shirabe silently following.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the foursome another duo is keeping watch on them a crazy looking white haired man with a mutated dark brown left arm. Accompanied by a loli with a large blond braid that reaches the floor and a large witches hat. The man Dr. John Wayne Vercingentorix or Dr. Ver. Seemingly back from the dead carries with him a circular console with a green screen similar to a giant watch that is beeping wildly. Dr. Ver for lack of a better word is. Butt. Fucking. _**CRAZY**_ **.** Seriously! A former scientist turned terrorist he fused his arm with a relic called Nephilim which lets him devour and control other relics at will and died screwing over Carol Malus Dienheim's schemes of destroying the world. He is also a coward and a large ham and somehow is now teamed up with the same girl whom he opposed before his death.

"This is it Carol-chan! The main character radar has picked up a signal. Those two boys must be the ones we are looking for!"

"Yes, i'm sure they are Doctor." Carol answered in her most deadpan and sarcastic tone possible. Carol is an alchemist, kept alive thru homonculus bodies for hundreds of years she is more stable in this incarnation than in canon. Mainly since these aren't the canon characters but characters based off the originals. She is still cold, calm, and collected and it shows thru cynical sarcasm with her interactions with the crazy and hero obsessed Dr. Ver.

"I know right!" Dr. Ver gleefully pats himself in the back as he dances a jig in joy. "You see Carol-chan this is just the first step! Soon I will be a hero beloved by all!

At that time a mother and child passed nearby with the child asking "Mommy who is that?" And the mother holding tightly to her son and running off. Leaving Ver pissed and Carol laughing.

* * *

At that time Shinn and Stellar were buying supplies in the market where they meet their own troubles. As the two enter a seemingly dark and empty store which is still well stocked.

"Hello! Anyone here? Shinn asked "We're looking for supplies for our ship. We even have a list here and stuff."

Suddenly the list is swiped off from Shinn and a deep manly voice said. "Is that all? Too easy."

A second voice echoed as well. Meat, fruits, veggies, carbs, and so on. Quite balanced, Hard gay I say!"

"HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY!" Both voices echoed in chorus "Hard gay 1!" "And Hard gay 2!" "Revealed!" And two buff men appear in various poses leaving Shinn and Stellar speechless. Hard gay 1 and Hard gay 2 are two salesmen whom are two very buff men in red and blue fundoshi respectively have chinese ponytails and small moustaches and perpetually closed eyes. With the two sharing a hotblooded dynamic.

"So little cutie, how about some manly bonding?" Hard 1 offers Shinn as he poses in his face

Hard 2 twirls his butt behind Shinn while commenting. "Yes, little buddy let's get physical.

Shinn ends up screaming like a maniac while the Hards say in unison "Does that mean no?"

Some time later... "HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY! HARD! GAY!" The Hards continued to chant as they actually did their jobs packing supplies to a truck while scarring Shinn for life and after finishing the duo head to the boy

"Young man think about it! The manly combustion of youth!" Hard 1 yelled out as he posed like the bodybuilder that he is.

"Special discount cutie! 50% off!" Hard 2 yelled out and posed as well

"That's prostitution! Stellar help me out here!" Shinn hid behind Stellar who was having a nosebleed.

"Manly combustion of youth... That's hawt..."

"See! She seems to like it!" Both Hards commented on Stellar's fantasy.

While outside a familiar girl in a black coat with a circular radar device is sneaking around. "So the main character radar is working."

* * *

At that time outside the Heliopolis colony a massive heavily armed ship red ship called the Rewloola is hiding in the perimeter alongside four smaller craft known as the Musaka class. And inside the Rewloola's bridge lies a familiar blonde man with a mask and an ornate red uniform Char Aznable. Next to him are his lieutenants. A young raven haired and angry looking young man called Gyunei Guss. And a turquoise pig tailed bratty girl names Quess Paraya.

"This better be good captain. I was in the middle of tempering the chocolate for the truffles." Gyunei complained to Char which got him a dirty look from Quess. One thing is consistent with her, loyalty.

Char chuckled and commented. "I can assure you it is. We have confirmation of plot armor signals."

Gyunei whistles, impressed at the revelation while Quess happily jumps around saying. "That's our captain! Always on the ball!"

"Indeed." Char chuckled as he pressed a button activating a set of holo speakers all throught the Rewloola and the four Musaka's. "Brave warriors, you have all gathered here today under a shared dream.

For too long we have been victims of narrative fate. Defeat, death, humiliation, the sting of the status quo has been the norm. But no more! A golden opportunity has come and it is ours to claim it. The

dark remnants. Distortions with the power to rewrite the worlds at one whim, we shall claim their powers and make them our own! These are your targets." The screen shows Kira, Athrun, Shinn and Stellar as well as many others. "Show no mercy, for you are all members of the elite Dai-Zeon the destined rulers of the universe! Sieg Zeon!"

The halls of the ships echo with the sounds of Sieg Zeon as the sounds of multiple teleportations fill the air.

* * *

That night our heroes were having a bender at a local pub. And don't worry they are of age even Shinn and Stellar. And even then its not like the barkeeps would ask for ID in Heliopolis. Its your typical western style seedy dump with our heroes sitting on a table on a corner away from the racket and partying.

"Are you alright Shinn?" Kira asks him as he is pounding down his beer like nobodies business.

"I've been scarred for life! Fuckers! Motherfuckers all of them!" Shinn yells out as he burps loudly.

"What the hell happened Stellar?" Athrun asks.

Stellar then blushes and says. "Two burly hard gay guys offered a discount on supplies if Onii-chan did some manly bonding with them. Onii-chan said it was prostitution because they were swinging their crotches at him."

Awkward silence fills the air as a large number of red robotic mooks dressed like Char himself, helmet, mask, and all called Mooks. While wielding axes and guns bust in. The leader of the group which had a large command antenna atop his head and no weapons.

"We are the Invading fleet Dai-Zeon!"

"What do you want, a medal?" Laughter rocked the bar as the drunks comments pissed off the commander who overly emphasized the pronunciation of Dai-Zeon whenever he spoke.

"As I was saying! We of Dai-Zeon are here to capture people with strong plot armor from Dai-Zeon's plan of universal conquest. And we have four powerful readings in this building. So you shall surrender them for the glory of Dai-Zeo..." The commander is interrupted anew when he is struck by a bottle of whiskey starting a massive brawl between them and the patrons which quickly turns bloody. At that time our heroes snuck off the back door among the commotion much to the chagrin of Shinn who was enjoying the carnage.

"Dammit Athrun I can't believe you made us leave the fight!" Shinn complained

"Say what you want Shinn. There's no way we can fight that many drunks and mooks." Athrun retorted back angrily.

"Look I say we could take them, After all we are coordinators. And Stellar is an extended the four of us could easily take them on. Right Stellar?" Shinn angrily retorted, still rather drunk.

Stellar remained silent while Kira simply tried to diffuse the situation.

"That's enough, for now we managed to get away and no more troublemakers are after us. Besides Shinn you're still drunk."

"Not drunk enough to kick your ass Kira."

The foursome snuck away into the night retracing their steps back to their ship avoiding the chaos until reaching the entrance to the port where they were met by more of Dai Zeon's mooks and the duo of

Dr. Ver and Carol alongside several of the Mooks who were teleporting a large number of prisoners inside a giant pod back to their ship Dr. Ver gleefully gloated "Well, well, if it isn't our primary targets. Decided to turn yourselves in to us?"

"What do you mean? And who are you people anyways?" Athrun asked as he pointed at the evil duo.

"Fine, I suppose I can explain after all a hero must always be willing to promote himself. I am the true genius, the man of truth, Doctoooooorrrrr Veeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" Dr. Ver introduces himself complete with kabuki posing and hammy yelling. "And this is my counterpart Carol Malus Dienheim."

Carol responds with a brief and bored sounding "Sup bitches." While Ver rambles on with wild posing and bombastic declarating.

"And we have been hired by Dai-Zeon to capture and analyze people with strong plot armor for the struggle that is to come."

"The struggle that is to come? What do you mean?" Athrun yells at Ver who ends up responding with.

"Well... Err... Carol-chan!"

Annoyed at Dr. Ver Carol nags at Dr. Ver. "Doctor weren't you listening to the Q&A last week that explained this stuff?"

"What about you?" The mad doctor responds in a panicked and upset manner.

Carol pauses in a panic and barely composes herself while boasting "Well its far too complex for you people to understand. So there."

"Well if that's the case, then we'll just force the truth out of you!" Shinn boasted as he seemingly recovers from his alcohol induced stupor.

"Look Carol-chan! The power of plot armor! Dr. Ver gleefully shouts out as he hides behind Carol.

"How annoying." Carol muttered to herself "Mooks attack!"

At her order the five mooks rushed towards Shinn axes drawn and seeking blood. Stellar suddenly goes to intercept the five and in a flash draws out a pait of daggers. Slashing clean thru the neck of the first one. Causing the others to fan out as Stellar assumes a fighting stance. "Nobody messes with onii-chan while i'm here!" The four Mooks jump towards Stellar but she parries the blows and slips out of the way side flipping out of the way as the robots chase after her.

Athrun orders "We can't let Stellar do all the work attack!" And at his order Kira summons up a pair of beam rifles. Shinn summons a giant buster sword. And Athrun a gun and beam saber combo "Let's make it flashy!" The groups de facto leader orders as the group takes on a Mook each.

Kira simply shoots his victim several times as he rushes in dodging an ax swipe by ducking and finishing off his foe with a point blank shot to the face. Athrun swiftly avoids all the shots of his opponent by quickly darting across the bridge and shooting off the Mook's rifle from his hand then slicing his face off. Shinn simply overpowers his foe sweeps with his buster sword the legs of the Mook and cleaves what remains in half. And finally Stellar runs toward her foe launching one of her daggers right between the eyes of it then getting behind it and slashing its throat. All four died in the span of a minute and a half. And the team readied itself against Carol and Ver.

"Send out more Mooks! Send them out now, now!" Dr. Ver orders in a panic as he falls over.

"Dosen't matter doctor. I'll deal with these four." Carol boasts as she levitates summoning a yellow hexagonal aria behind her. "All right feel the power of alchemy you losers." At that time she is attacked by a series of projectiles which explode in her face but are blocked by a barrier made of three shields one behind the other. "What the heck?"

Kirika and Shirabe came in their symphogears, song powered armors. Kirika's being green giving off the appearance of a witch with a giant schyte and Shirabe's being pink with armored pigtails and legs. Both having also white with some black as well. With Kirika yelling "We've gotten rid of all the robots so stop right there... Doctor?! Carol?!" she says visibly shocked.

"How?" Shirabe asks. Also surprised at the revelation.

Dr. Ver chuckles as he stands up. "As you can see we have been revived by something or someone."

"Hey Doctor, who are those two girls?" Carol asks, angry at being shot.

"Don't you remember us Carol?" Kirika asked with a visible tone of concern.

"I'll tell you who they are Carol-chan." Dr. Ver said "They are the loathsome girls who locked me up for trying to be a hero."

And Shirabe pleaded. "Don't listen to him."

"SHUT UP!" Carol yelled as she fired a barrage of energy blasts at our heroes which they barely block or avoid to the surprise of the symphogear users and continue to defend against even when it shouldn't be possible. Pissing off Carol further and further. "Stand. Still. Please."

Kira and Athrun then fire at Carol simultaneously with their guns which are blocked by Carol's shield the Hermes Trismegistus. Shinn struck it with his buster sword pushing her back and finally Stellar tackles down and grabs Carol in a Full Nelson hold pinning her into submission.

"Bad girl! You're getting punished!" Stellar castigated Carol as she kept her hold. Carol struggled to get out but her little girl body isn't strong enough to fight an extended off.

Dr. Ver tries to escape but is stopped by the ZABABA duo via Shirabe using her hair mounted buzzsaws to threaten his neck. Scaring him shitless. "Now, now, i'm sure we can talk things thru." A scared Dr. Ver tries to save himself comments only to have the saws pulled closer towards his neck.

The police soon come as well to finish bringing order to the situation. Detaining the criminal duo and rescuing the captured people. And in the aftermath of the battle...

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Jailbreak

**Radiant ZAFT GX**

 **Chapter 2: Breakout**

We begin our story the next day with our villains, Dr. Ver and Carol Malus Dienheim. Both currently imprisioned at the local police station for questioning for their previous actions. The prison is a series of large pens connected to each other inside a dark and dank series of rooms underground. Habitable, but barely.

"So, what are you in for?" Says a anthropomorphic bobcat in a white T-shirt with a red exclamation mark on its front in the jail cell to their left.

Dr. Ver who is talking to the bobcat answers in a genuinely calm tone. "Well Bubsy, those fools who don't appreciate heroism up above locked me and my companion up. Those fools, don't they understand that sarificies are needed for the struggle that is to come? So what about you good sir?"

"Well I used to be somebody, a famous star. Until it was all taken away from me. Now i'm a hobo and a functional drug addict. And I recently got busted for possession. I tried to kick the habit. But its a disease man!"

"Well did anyone try to help out?" Dr. Ver asked

To which Bubsy responded "Hell no! Assho- I mean Arnold ditched me after he made it big in the dot com bubble. My nephews got taken away from me by social services and I couldn't hold a job since Plok was in charge of a massive labor union back in the 90's and early 00's and he hates my guts. My world was razed by the Woolies, and by the time I made it back from prehistoric times it was all in ruins. And its all thanks to that game! Now all I have is the drugs."

"That is so sad." Dr. Ver answers with seemingly genuine concern.

"How nice that you're getting along with everyone else. Now could you **try** to help us break out of this place?" Carol angrily snapped at the doctor as she tries to use her fire powers as a blowtorch to bust open the lock. A feat made difficult by power nullifying collars that all three prisioners were wearing.

"But Carol-chan this is important. Drug abuse after all is a massive problem that ruins the lives of countless people out there." Dr. Ver explained as Bubsy ends up crying.

"Its a good thing that these collars don't fully suppress my power." Carol mutters to herself as she continues to work.

* * *

Meanwhile up top our heroes are back at the repair shop busy with the ZABABA duo in normal clothes explaining each others situations, with the Hard gay brothers listening in as well.

"So you four are transporters? That's hard." Hard gay 1 asked.

Athrun boasts "Yup, whether its goods, info, or people or whatever. We deliver satisfaction guaranteed."

"What kind of transporters can defeat a supervillan like you four did?" Shirabe interjected.

"Shirabe dess." Kirika sadly muttered beneath her breath.

"Well we did have military training in stuff like self defense and we've been a team for years now. So that kind of stuff makes sense." Kira explained. "Let's see we started out as military at 17, Stellar at 16 and we're 21 now, 20 for Stellar. Let's see..." Kira began counting with his fingers when he is interrupted by Athrun.

"Four years Kira. We've been a team for four years now."

"Yes, yes, four years!" Kira says while clapping his hands together.

"And what about you two girls? You seem to have to have strange and hard powers." Hard gay 2 said.

Kirika and Shirabe look at each other and the former begins to explain. "Well we are Symphogear wielders dess. Warriors who use the power of songs to battle evil and such dess. But right now we were working off a debt with the boss of this store who is sick and..."

"Shirabe adds "The whole thing was Kiri-chan's idea in the first place. Since we needed a place to stay while we were here. And it was cheaper than a hotel."

"We also got some valuable work experience dess!" Kirika proudly boasted with a smug smile and arms at her waist.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinn is sleeping off the hangover back at the ship with Stellar next to him in their room. A cleaner room compared to Kira and Athrun's with a large vanity mirror and desk on the wall and some stuffed animals on the top bunk bed. Lying in the lower bunk Shinn is moaning in his sleep while Stellar looks on worried.

"Onii-chan... You shouldn't drink so much."

"I can hold my beer!" Shinn yells out in his sleep as if to counter Stellar leaving her rather surprised at the event.

* * *

Back at the prision Carol continues to try and escape while Dr. Ver shoots the breeze with Bubsy. With the welding plan a seeming bust. Not being quick enough for the guards to not notice. Making the guards both adjust the collars and move them to another jail and an unexpected revelation by Bubsy.

"So the collars stop us from leaving basically. Why didn't you tell us?" Carol asked Bubsy while visibly pissed off.

"Well I thought you would know as villains that the collars would activate a barrier in the perimeter." Bubsy explained.

"Jail isn't that bad Carol-chan. As long as you know your place. Then again I was in solitary." Dr. Ver commented.

Carol freaks out slightly saying "Oh no Carol Malus Dienheim is nobody's bitch!"

Dr. Ver looked on in stunned silence for a few momemts before saying "You swore Carol-chan."

Seemingly resigned to her fate Carol merely lies down in her bed and begins to muse on her fate. (sigh) "Just great, we are never getting out. We've been left to rot and i'm bored. So bored... So bored..."

Then a platoon of Mooks storm the halls of the prison. With the platoon leader smashing the prison door "Sir's we've come to bust you out! We've taken over the station but we must leave quickly."

Two Mooks begins to work on the collars that are being worn by by Ver and Carol releasing them by shorting them out and unlocking them.

"Good job people. Now it's time for revenge." Carol says to the Mooks around her.

"But sir our mission is to get you out of here" The Mook leader complained to her commanding officer who is having none of it.

"Relax, I have a plan." Carol says with an evil look in her face.

"Wait, what about Bubsy?" Dr. Ver asks "I think we should set him free!"

Carol looks at Ver like if he is an idiot and Bubsy merely goes into a dramatic speech with hammy gesturing, posing, and sad piano music to match. "Do not worry about me I am but a two bit criminal A mere druggie, a washout, a loser, a..." Suddenly a Mook sets him free in the middle of his rant much to his amazement. "What... did you do...?"

"We set you free." Dr. Ver answered "Now join us in our vaguely defined evil scheme towards galactic domination BWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"What?!" Bubsy yells out incredulous of his situation.

"There is no time sirs. The knockout pulse we used on the personnel throughout the station won't be effective forever. We'll be leaving now." The Mook leader explained. "Private Arado please take care of Sir Bubsy."

Private Arado, the Mook who took off Bubsy's collar simply nodded and picked him up by the shoulder like a sack of potatoes much to Bubsy's opposition.

"Hey let go damnit! Let me go!

As the villains escape thru the front door Dr. Ver muses couldn't you just have just bailed us out? Our bail was only 100 moolah each."

* * *

Some days later our heroes have been roped into helping both the ZABABA duo and the Hard gay brothers much to Shinn's chagrin but they do need the money and they have nothing better to do after all.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT!" Shinn yells breaking the fourth wall while in the middle of a delivery alongside Stellar. "Mou! Seriously why are we doing this anyway?"

"Because we need the money for docking fees and we really have nothing better to do." Stellar answers to Shinn. "Besides. We agreed to it remember."

"Yeah, yeah..." Shinn answers as we go into a brief flashback to the afternoon after the beginning of the story.

"What do you mean the ports are closed?!" Athrun complains to a port authority robot worker. A one eyed, blocky, medium sized, yellow robot.

"It's protocol sir, in order to ensure that the terrorists do not escape we locked down the port for civilian travel." The robot worker said in a nasally high pitched voice.

"But the terrorists are captured!" Athrun complains.

"Even so they could be getting backup sir. We simply cannot risk it. Please wait until its all over."

Athrun angrily grunts, understanding where the worker is coming from. "At least you can freeze the port fees right?"

"No sir." The robotic worker answered.

We head back to the Radiance as Athrun explains his situation to the others. "And so we are stuck here for the next couple of days."

"Well i'm sure the police can do it." Kira cheerfully said.

"And i'm sure you're a dumbass Ichabod." Shinn snarked back to Kira who just smiles and chuckles taking it as a compliment.

Then as if by plot Kirika and Hard gay 2 show up inside the ship to visit carrying a basket of snacks.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Hard gay 2 asked.

"Quite poorly actually, literally. We are stuck here and we need a job to pay for an extended stay." Athrun answered exasperated in his tone.

"Then why don't you do some hard gay helping of our stores?" Hard gay 2 asks to the yelling of multiple NO's from Shinn in the background. While Athrun simply asks how much it pays.

And back to the present time as the duo are delivering parts in a van to a seemingly abandoned building some distance away from the port they are on. Left half built, with junk everywhere and abandoned construction material. It is a rare sight in a space colony where space is always at a premium.

"This is the place right?" Stellar asked Shinn who is fiddling with the google maps app in his cell phone.

"It's supposed to be but this place is a wreck."Shinn answers.

Stellar gleefully turns towards Shinn and says Maybe we'll meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles here! Teehee...

"That's New York, Stellar." Shinn comments.

"Onii-chan!" Stellar yells at Shinn as they are assaulted by two Mooks from behind and knocked out cold.

"We actually did it! YES! YES! YES!" The Mook leader said unable to contain his joy as he steps out of the wreckage. "Privates Arado, Seolla, up high!" As the Mook leader asks for a high five and the other two ignore him. "Guys... Dudes..." Distraught he picks up his cell phone and calls the repair shop while Arado and Seolla tie up the duo alongside a few more mooks.

* * *

That time at the repair shop. Kirika is minding the counter as she hears the phone ring. "Coming, coming, dess. (picks up the phone) Hello! Welcome to Hard repairs dess. This is Kirika speaking dess.

How may I assist you in this fine day dess.?"

"We have captured two of your friends. Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier. If you wish to see them again. Then bring Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala to point 303, and be quick about it." The voice in the telephone said and hung up just as suddenly as he picked up.

After some brief moments of calm. "I see..." The situation sinks in. "DESS! DESS! DESS! DESS! DEESSS!" And Kirika runs off to find the others.

Later on when everyone including the Hard gay brothers have been reunited to discuss the situation...

"DESS! DESS DESS DEEESSSSS! DESS DESS DEEEEEEESSS! DEDEDESSSSS! DESS DESS DEEEEEESSSSSS! DESU."

"Kiri-chan says that Shinn and Stellar have been kidnapped and are being held in point 303 where they were supposed to send the parts." Shirabe translated for life partner. "Also Kiri-chan calm down and use basic. Okay Kiri-chan?"

"Dess..." Kirika breathes in and out calming down and begins speaking normally. "I'm alright Shirabe."

"How can you be so sure it isn't a prank? For all we know Shinn is just goofing off." Athrun commented.

"Don't be so mean Athrun." Kira said in defense of Shinn.

"I'm not Kira, its just that Shinn could be drinking or something." Athrun says defensively. "By the way, where is point 303 located?"

"Did you say 303?" Hard gay 1 said in shock.

Hard gay 2 said "The abandoned construction site? Why would anyone order parts from there?"

As everyone looks at Kirika who was in charge of the phone all this time she panics again. "DESS! DESS DESS DESS DEEEESSSSS!" Well aware of how horribly she messed up.

"Quickly to the gay van!" Hard gay 1 yells out as the group bolts out the door. Ignoring a girl in a black hooded coat with a bag passing thru. As well as a group of villains hiding in the shadows nearby.

"I told you this would work!" Carol gleefully gloated while rubbing her hands and chuckling. "Days of preparations, intelligence gathering and planning all comes down to this. Doctor, Bubsy, Mook, let's go."

"Sweet merciful Jesus somebody save me!" Bubsy screams as he is carried off by the Mook following Carol and Ver.

* * *

And thus we head back to point 303 where our heroes get off the gay van and begin to investigate the area. The area is eerily quiet and seemingly perfect for an ambush. But oddly enough nothing of the sort happens. Its as if the place was abandoned. Thirty minutes later Hard gay 1 finds Shinn and Stellar unconscious and trapped in a corner in the third floor of the building. After waking up and untying the duo he calls the rest of the group to where he is located.

"I can't believe I was saved by you of all people." Shinn complains. "And no I am not getting hard gay with you **EVER**." He says with ample vitriol.

As everyone reunited outside the questions began to pile up.

"So what happened?" asked Athrun.

"Those goons from the other day jumped us both. When we woke up Hard gay was there." Shinn answered.

"And why didn't you fight them off?" Athrun annoyed at the duos sloppiness at dealing with the situation which only earns some awkward chuckles and anime sweat drops from Shinn and Stellar. "Well at least it didn't escalate into anything serious. Athrun comments as he begins to search Shinn for any bugs. "Kirika, Shirabe, can you help me with Stellar?"

Our heroes return home and as night comes to the colony and they return to their ship the Radiance only to find it...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FREAKING SHIP?!"Athrun yells as he finds its front pelted with eggs and its entrance hatch tagged with a message.

 _HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL ONE ONE-BILLIONTH OF THE HATE I FEEL FOR YOU FOUR AT THIS MICRO-INSTANT. FOR YOU. HATE. HATE._

Carol Malus Dienheim.

 _P.S. YOU LOVE COCKS, LOL._

As Athrun goes into a spectacular rage fit. "That little brat! I'm gonna tan her hide!" Everyone else only looks on when the girl in the black coat appears.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" The girl asked Kira.

"Don't worry Athrun will be alright." Kira answers.

"Good because I need your help." The girl takes off her hood revealing a face with blue eyes and blue short hair with a part of it being held up by a pair of yellow hairclips. "I'm Sayaka Miki and I need your help."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Zakostation**

We find ourselves inside a newsroom with cameras rolling two people behind the news anchor desk the one the left is SD Zako a small and squat olive green robot with a plate shaped head with a spike on top and a pink cyclopsian mono-eye. And the one on the right is Aliastheabnormal, the author of this series and a green and black Classic Megaman recolor with goggles and a Z-saber on his on the wall to the right is a giant monitor.

"Greetings, welcome to Zakostation! I'm your host SD Zako and this is." Zako said eagerly

"Aliastheabnormal, nice to see you all after so long!" Alias said excitedly.

"So this is the reboot of ZAFT of the radiance huh Alias?"

"Indeed SD, after years of trying and failing to make it big independently i'm back here where it all began." Alias goes into a bout of depression.

Zako tries to cheer him up with. "Cheer up! I'm sure that your fans will appreciate your return after so long.

"Don't make me laugh, I know they went somewhere else. This whole thing is a fucking chore. I wanna sleep, watch anime, or play videogames. I'm out, later days. And Alias teleports away into the sky above in a flash of green energy leaving Zako flabbergasted and hanging.

Zako then continues the show with "Err... Anyhoo... Next episode, The mysterious girl takes our heroes to a mysterious manor where they face off against a mysterious foe to obtain a mysterious power.

Radiant ZAFT GX episode 3 Mysterious Tails doll. Its going to be very mysterious.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Tails doll

**Radiant ZAFT GX**

 **Chapter 3: Mysterious Tails doll**

We begin our story in a large asteroid belt where a pair of giant robots are in the middle of a battle. The Soulgain Persona a muscular giant blue and white with red accents super robot with a white mustache and two horned skull mask familiars on its side designed for physical combat being piloted by Axel Armer a human with messy red hair wearing a white jacket and black shirt in the front and giving him support in the rear Alfimi Einst a humanoid Einst resembling a petite young girl with light blue hair and red eyes. Fighting off a black Persoenlichkeit a mecha with numerous demonic masks covering it and a monstrous appearance.

Currently the Soulgain is on the defensive avoiding the numerous lasers from the Persoenlichkeit even using its skull familiars as shields.

"Damnit! This bastard is though!" An annoyed Axel blurts out.

"But... not very bright... Axel." Alfimi says in her typical slow and quiet tone of voice.

"To avoid a rebellion perhaps?" Axel muses. "Never mind that. Its time for a counter attack, Alfimi!"

"Right!" Alfimi said as she powered up the the Soulgain causing it to teleport behind its foe. And then the Soulgain's right forearm begins to rotate at high speeds gathering a blue flame around its fist.

"It's over! Genbu Geist!" Axel yells out as he launches his right forearm and fist into his foe's back tearing clean thru it causing it to ignite in a blaze of awesome.

"All Einst... activity... has ceased. They are... fleeing." Alfimi reports as the few remaining Einst warp away in fear.

"Good, still the Einst are showing up again, why?" Axel asks as he catches his breath. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas Alfimi?"

Alfimi nods no saying. "I don't know... what they are planning... anymore. I can't even... sense them when they appear... I'm sorry... Axel." Depressed to the point of tears.

"Don't worry, I just wish we could get to the bottom of this. All we've been doing lately is stopping the Einst where they appear. Anyways lets head back to the ship I'm sure that the doctor can figure something out."

"Okay... Axel." A cheered up Alfimi says while quietly thinking. "I'm glad... that I can't feel... the Einst... anymore. But I could... never tell... anyone that." Alfimi activates the teleportation system of the Soulgain and it vanishes in a black void.

Meanwhile a man in a familiar black coat saw everything and could only smile at the situation. "It seems our experiments are proceeding well." The man said in a deep voice.

* * *

We now join our heroes Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier who alongside Sayaka Miki are traveling by donkey cart to a haunted mansion in the forests of Planeptune, Gamindustri.

"Okay Miss Miki let's go thru this once more for the audience." Athrun comments as he puts both arms behind his head. "You want us to one, help you free this Madoka Kaname girl from a prision world. And two, help you murder the quote unquote bitch responsible for it Homura Akemi."

"Yes, I want that traitor twelve feet under! But I can't use my powers right now and even then I cannot beat the transfer student. That's why I need your help, basically I needed bodyguards with the power to screw the rules."

"Main characters?" Stellar asked. "Isn't it too soon for that discovery?"

"Who gives a damn. That's what the main character radar says, so there!" Sayaka angrily claimed clenching her fists.

"And what are we doing here in Gamindusri anyways?" Stellar asks.

"I heard stories about the Tails doll. An evil god-like reality warper capable of incredible feats." Athrun says.

Sayaka continues to explain "Yes, It lives in a mansion deep in Virtua forest and its capable of reality warping feats. It could restore my powers and make us immune to the influence of the transfer student."

"Still this Homura has the powers of a god how can we stop that even with the Tails doll help?" Kira asked.

Sayaka went on with her explanation by taking out a silver orb from hammerspace and saying. "With this, the dimension puncher." Sayaka then reveals the dimension puncher to everyone. "Use this on the labyrinth in its center and it will bring the whole place down restoring Madoka as a goddess. Then I can finally murder the transfer student." Sayaka said the last part with too much downright orgasmic glee.

"To finally put that demon in her place, Sayaka-chan... Sayaka-chan..."

"Boss you're drooling." Kira comments as he passes a tissue to Sayaka.

"Oh I see," Sayaka snaps out of her trance and wipes the drool of her mouth with said tissue. "Anyways i'm desperate, that's pretty much it. Also I managed to get the money to pay you all by playing pachinko during the time you were at the dock. And lent a hand in cleaning the mess this Carol girl left."

"I WILL BREAK HER IN HALF FOR MESSING WITH MAH BABY!" Athrun yells in rage slamming his fists into the cart.

"Hey jefe we have arrived." The driver a white and brown spotted bipedal cat tells the group as he points to a large mansion hit hard by the ravages of time. Barren, cold, and uninviting. With the sky suddenly turning dark and windy. And lightning striking regularly. "This is where I stop hombre. Unlike you I don't have a death wish. Messing with stuff that shouldn't be messed with. Asi que adios."

Our heroes and guest disembark from the cart and enter the manor unaware that they are being watched thru a crystal ball by someone. A four foot tall floating orange and white two tailed stuffed fox doll with a diamond shaped ruby atop an antenna in his head the Tails doll had plans for the prey that foolishly dared to enter his mansion. "Can you feel the sunshine? Fufufufu... It seems that some fools have entered my home. Let's see how long they last before they break."

"By the way how are we supposed to find this demonic doll?" Shinn asks.

To which Kira suddenly answers. "We ask nicely for him to appear and help us!" To the shocked and stupefied looks of everyone even the watching Tails doll who normally shouldn't emote by virtue of being a doll. "Pretty please mister Tails doll can you hear us out? We need your help. A demon has taken over Boss' world and only your power can give us a chance to fight back. So pretty please help us Mister Tails doll." Kira asks with the sweetest tone possible and puppy dog eyes.

"Really Ichabod? Why not offer him tea and cookies as well?" Shinn sarcastically responds to Kira's plea. Something that Kira genuinely stops to consider to Shinn's awe. "You're screwing with me right?"

"Let's hurry up and find it people." Sayaka said in a stern voice. "Thankfully the character radar has an app for this situation. Just switch from main character to eldrichtian abomination and, there. According to the radar the Tails doll is three floors up."

"Stellar merely muses to herself how the radar work as it still looks like the dragon radar. But as the party moved forward a trap door opened beneath their feet swallowing them into the darkness.

* * *

Athrun and Sayaka wake up in a dark moldy room somewhere in the basement. After getting up and getting their bearings straight Athrun tries to communicate with the others to no avail. "Well we're screwed."

"Thank you for your positive assessment of the situation." Sayaka blurted out in a sarcastic tone.

At that moment the two notice a black puddle that floats upwards taking the shape of the Tails doll who in a sing song voice says "Can you feel the sunshine?"

"Are you the Tails doll?" Athrun asks of which the abomination simply moves forward with glowing red eyes

"Yes, and no." Tails doll said.

"And what does that mean? Speaking of which, where are Kira, Shinn, and Stellar?" Athrun furiously asks Tails doll.

"The boys and girl are fine in the fly OF DESPAIR." Tails doll explains as he opens a portal showing Shinn and Stellar falling in a bottomless pit with eyes and mouths screaming curses at the duo with Shinn bored and Stellar enjoying the whole thing like a little kid in a roller coaster. "Yes! Watch as they suffer terror upon unholy terror in the fly OF DESPAIR. Tails doll attempts to threateningly boast to Athrun as he shows the duo of Shinn and Stellar not being scared.

Sayaka steps forward and says "Look Tails doll I really need your help. Your power can match Homura Akemi's as a demon and even exceed it." Sayaka then gets down on her knees and begs. "So please help me save Madoka."

"What's in it for me?" Tails doll bluntly asks Sayaka who stares at him like a deer in the headlights.

"I did **not** think this thru at **all** have I? Sayaka remarks as she lowers her head in shame.

"Never mind, you, Athrun Zala! If you can defeat me we can discuss helping the girl over there. Tails doll says in a booming voice as he floats backward and into the air. "Now show me the power of a main character!"

Athrun readies his beam saber and goes in a defensive stance when Tails doll begins firing red energy beams first one at a time as if testing his foe which Athrun blocks with his beam sword only for it to explode launching him into a wall. Tails doll then summons seven more beams above him and says. "Show me your protagonist power already little man, or else you will die." And fires those beams straight at Athrun each landing straight at him.

Sayaka yells out "Athrun!" as she rushes to him only to run into a barrier. "owiee..."

"I don't think so." Tails doll said as the smoke cleared only for a beam to come out of the wreckage and hit Tails doll in the head causing him to stagger.

"Yeah, how do like that muthafuc-yaaaaahhhh! Athrun boasts before getting smacked around the walls and floors by a graviga and move psynergy combo and being unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

Tails doll merely says "git gud." as we switch scenes.

* * *

Kira wakes up in the attic of the mansion. Looking around he finds oddly enough Tails doll in the center of the room surrounded by a glowing green aria shaped like a circle with a pentagram inside. And showing a screen of the events of both the basement and the fly of despair.

"Its the fly OF DESPAIR. With all caps on the latter parts." Tails doll corrects to which I say whatever.

Tails doll noticed Kira and says "So you're awake. The show just started so I suggest you sit back and relax. After all i'm the goddamn Tails doll. Attacking me, is suicide."

Back at the fight Athrun is badly beaten when Tails doll gives him an offer. "Athrun Zala how about a handicap? I bring your two friends inside the fly OF DESPAIR to help you out." Athrun very quickly agrees to the idea with a quick and loud yes leaving Tails doll stunned and at a loss for words. "W-w-wait that's it? No prideful speech, no questioning if this is a trap, just yes?!"

Athrun yells back. "Are you gonna do it or not?!"

"Fine..." Tails doll says before he raises his arms and summons Shinn and Stellar back next to Athrun with Stellar unaware that she is out of the fly.

"Oi Stellar, we're outside. "Shinn says, looks at Athrun and Tails doll and comments. "And it looks like we got inbetween some crazy ass jitt." Stellar booed and thumbed down the current situation as Shinn asked Athrun. "So Athrun what's going on?"

"Athrun scowled while explaining "This is the legendary Tails doll, he held you and Stellar in that creepy fly thing, and is challenging us to a fight. To top it all off he's still holding Kira somewhere."

"Well that's nice." Shinn said in a sarcastic tone as he unleashed his Ardonight buster sword before being electrocuted by "Tails doll's thunder spell which used Shinn's sword as a lightning rod to electrocute him. "(cough, cough) Not fair, talking is a free action, jerk." And falls down angering Stellar.

"Onii-chaaaaannnn!" Stellar yells out to Shinn as he rushes to him. Tearfully grabbing his hand she also gets hit by blasts of energy at a rapid pace only for them all to be dodged with ease. "Death to those who hurt onii-chan."

"Wait Stellar!" Athrun says trying futilely to stop her as she leaps towards daggers drawn towards her foe only to be stopped by Tails doll's stopga spell. "Dammit Doll how much MP do you have?"

"Enough" Tails doll says as Stellar suddenly begins to break free of her bonds. Of course before anything happens he simply uses breaks the spell and quickly uses firaga on Stellar to send her back down to the ground. "Not bad. But not bad enough. Your protagonist power is lacking."

"What is protagonist power anyways?" Athrun asks prompting a spark of interest from Tails doll.

"Protagonist power is the ability to pull off the impossible. For fate itself to conform to your whims. Your victory against that girl Carol wasn't due to your skills. In fact she could have easily destroyed you all.

It was the fact you were the main characters of this story that you won that time. Face it, you're just a bunch of idiots that would have self-destructed long ago without such blessings."

Athrun angrily stood up once more quietly saying. "B.S." And yells out. "I refuse to believe it! We got this far because of our skills! Because of our bonds! Not some mystical voodoo horsecrap!"

"Then why can't you beat me?" Tails doll responds.

"FUCK YOU!" Athrun yells as he fires from his beam rifle like a madman. Tails doll of course simply blocks them all by raising a barrier. The shots bouncing off and landing all over the place, until Athrun ran out of ammo. Athrun continues to pull the trigger several more times in desperation before he drops the rifle and Tails doll slowly moves in for the kill. Humming can you feel the sunshine while materializing a huge Rena Ryuugu style meat cleaver and holding it ...somehow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the attic Kira tries to stop Tails doll's attempts at murder. "Tails doll you have to stop these attempts at murder!"

"Tails doll merely chuckles telling Kira "If they really are the main characters this story needs they will survive. If not. They die."

"Then, I will stop you." Kira speaks out with determination in his voice.

Tails doll countering with a smug "how?"

"With the power of love and friendship that's how!" Kira loudly proclaimed without a hint of irony while generating an aura of brilliant light that injures Tails doll while giving his foe the pointer finger.

"I wont... be beaten... by such... an ASSPULL!" Tails doll tears apart at the seams in rage revealing shadowy inner workings suck as claws a mouth full of fangs and a massive increase in bulk and yells out. "I'm the Tails doll, BITCH! I eat starlight breakers for breakfast! And you! ARE! NOTHING!" Tails doll blindly charges at Kira who simply counters with a hug. Not stopping even after Tails doll draws blood by biting Kira's shoulder and clawing his back.

"There, there TD we're your friends. Everyone says you're evil incarnate but you're just lonely aren't you?" Kira says to Tails doll while hugging him as he returns to normal.

"That is so stupid. But some things never change regardless of the timeline." Tails doll muttered under his breath.

* * *

At that time the other Tails doll was ready to kill Athrun big ass cleaver in hand until his body starts convusling wildly and exploding in a flash of light dropping his cleaver.

"Is it over?" Shinn asked finally recovered although singed due to the lightning.

"I hope so!" Athrun said angrily. "Quick to the attic!"

Sayaka interrupts saying "Actually the radar shows that the energy signature from the attic is coming down."

"How can you tell the thing looks like a dragon radar." Shinn asks while looking at the radar alongside Stellar.

"The great Sayaka-chan just can that's why." Sayaka boasted while rubbing her nose.

"That explains nothing." Stellar comments as a shining light begins to shine down on the basement. Which only Athrun seems to notice, drawing out his beam saber. While Shinn, Stellar, and Sayaka bicker over the main character radar.

The light dissipates as Kira holding Tails doll appear from it to the shock of Athrun. "Kira, what is going on?"

Kira cheerfully responds with "The fight is over and TD has agreed to help us. Teehee."

"Don't you teehee me!" Athrun yells at Kira with the tone of a concerned parent "I was worried sick about you! And you've been cuddling with this murderous... thing?! What would your parents think if..." And Athrun also ends up hugging Kira with Tails doll squashed in the middle.

"Save the bromance for another time after all we need to talk business." Sayaka tells the Tails doll who is currently getting crushed between Kira and Athrun."

"Can't... breathe! (gack) Can't... feel... sunshine... (wheeze) In the end maybe the Tails doll isn't so invincible after all.

* * *

Sometime later everyone is in the living room talking over tea and cookies both made by Kira. Even Tails doll is eating them ...somehow.

"Delish! Sayaka-chan thinks Kira would make a wonderful wife!" Sayaka says as she eats a cookie causing Kira to blush. "Anyways Tails doll you can undo the alterations caused by the transfer student right?"

"Easy just stand over there." Tails doll tells Sayaka and points to an open space near the chimney which she follows and when she gets there Tails doll's gem glows and he saps her with her with it causing her to glow and transform into her magical girl outfit a blue and white outfit with a white cloak and a fortissimo shaped hairpin. But oddly no soul gem in her body.

"Allright! Sayaka-chan is back!" Sayaka cheerfully yelled while jumping up and down while pumping her fists in the air.

"And improved as well. No need for grief seeds anymore after all." Tails doll adds.

"Yahoooooooooooooo!" Sayaka continues to yells out while dropping to the floor and doing the worm only to be frozen still by a beam fired by Tails doll.

"Anyways Tails doll are you sure you can't come with us?" Shinn asks in a disappointed tone.

"Why would we wan't him around?! Athrun angrily complains

"Well think about how badass we would look like if we had befriended the real life Tails doll." Shinn answers pumping his right fist at chest level.

"It was Kira who befriended me not you." Tails doll said.

Shinn simply retorted with "Semantics."

"Anyways i'm able to keep track of you so i'll be able to help when needed." Tails doll explained "Also i'd like you to stay for a while to train. Your protagonist power is still iffy and the challenges that are yet to come will require mastery of those things."

"Protagonist power doesn't exist. But i'm willing to give training a shot." Athrun said while sipping tea. "But its gotta be after the mission ends."

"Wait, this protagonist power. It will help beat the transfer student?" A still frozen Sayaka asks to which Tails doll acknowledges the question telling her it will take a week. She then answers. "Then. We train."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Zakostation**

This episode starts in the tv news set where SD Zako and Aliastheabnormal are sitting behind a news desk.

"Ohaio luckies welcome to Zakostation its your host SD Zako and" Zako cheerfully said

"Aliastheabnormal, author of this series, and perpetual NEET." Alias said with a tinge of depression.

"Wait, wait! Cheer up Alias because today we are talking about protagonist power. Zako blurts out trying to snap out Alias of his gloom.

"Oh protag power I see. To be blunt its like combining the force, plot armor, and deus ex machina and using it to do the impossible such as Kira's aura of friendship." Alias explained to an expectant Zako

"I see. But what about Carol's defeat? Was that really protagonist power?" Zako asked Alias somewhat confused.

"Yes, but Carol and Ver are also incompetent so that helped." Alias bluntly stated. "Anyways that's protagonist power, basically weaponized asspull."

Zako responds with "That was depressingly brief.." ...And recovers enough to plug the next episode. "Next time, a figure from Sayaka's past assaults Planeptune our heroes try to stop her. But is their training with Tails doll enough? Radiant ZAFT GX episode 4 Kyouko's rampage. The plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4: Kyoko's rampage

**Chapter 4: Kyoko's rampage**

"Blackening complete master. The subject will now follow your every command. Even kill Sayaka Miki. A telephathic voice rang out from a small white lop eared bunnycat thing with red eyes and a permanent smiling expression. His/her/its name is Kyubey an incubator, and nowadays a slave. By the way even thought Kyubey is genderless it will be identified as a male for convinience sakes.

"Excellent. Minion go to Planeptune and kill Sayaka Miki. Do not fail me." A girl whose sitting in an elaborate golden floating throne made of pained incubators whose figure was hidden by shadows only showing an outline of a girl with long hair with a dark purple ribbon and strange wings of some sort.

The minion is a girl in black with a red gem in her chest pale skin, gold eyes, red markings on her body and long pale red hair in a ponytail. "Yes my liege, I shall murder that rebel scum." Speaking in an echoing robotic voice then speaking in a casual if rude tone. "It'll be a fight to the death for reals."

The minion teleports away as the mysterious figure smiles looking first at a large series of towers full of pods full of people ripped straight from the Matrix movies. Complete with eerie glowing pods, flying teeth shapee familiars serving as maintenance drones. The figure turns her throne showing behind a separate pod with flowers and pink ribbons all around. "Soon all obstacles will be eliminated. And we can be together forever. Madoka." The figure goes to the pod stroking it gently and disturbingly accompanied with creepy piano strings.

At that time the incubator slave was scheming. "Perv out all you want master. For now."

* * *

Meanwhile our heroes Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier are finishing their training with Tails doll who modified the house not just into a training facility with all the amenities. And manipulated time to make it so a year has passed in a week. As for our heroes and guest party member Sayaka Miki?

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" Tails doll yelled as he threw meteors from up high at the group whom most avoided deftly while wearing 75 pound turtle shells. Except Sayaka who barely avoided being squashed. Running from one place to another while flailing around cartoon style. The training had done wonders for our heroes improving their skills and mastery of protagonist power. While Sayaka barely kept up with her training even with her puella magi AKA her magical girl powers restored.

Sung to the tune of make a man out of you.

(Tails doll)

 _Lets get down to business._

 _To kill a young girl_

(Sayaka)

 _But I don't think i'm ready_

(Tails doll)

 _Shut up, you fail_

 _You're the weakest puella i've ever met_

 _But you can bet before were through_

 _Sayaka, i'll make a man out of you_

(Sayaka)

But i'm a girl.

(Tails doll)

DOOOOOODGEEEE! Tails doll then launches a thundaga strike that hits and fries Sayaka but good from his antenna.

Sometime later after the week has passed our heroes training is complete Tails doll gives some closing words with a tinge of pride in his voice even as he looks to our heroes. "Erhem... testing... testing...

Can you feel the sunshine? All right, during this past week year you've all made great progress in your physical and mental skills. Except you Sayaka. What the hell?" Sayaka who is again wearing her black hood could only put on a face of mixed embarrassment at her failure and annoyance at Tails doll's utter bluntness. "Anyways the year week spell should be ending any moment soon and we will synchronize with the time stream outside the house. I would like to thank you all for this opportunity (sob) I'm so (sniffle) proud of you all." Tails doll wipes his tears and blows his nose with his right arm. And then with a yell of "COACH!" our heroes tackle and hug Tails doll with tears of joy in their face all to a rousing instrumental version of Can you feel the sunshine. Even lifting him up like some kind of cheesy sports flick. All while Sayaka watched in mild amusement at the sheer cheese of it all.

Then entire manor began to distort and alter the landscape for a short time and then quickly returns to normal. Sayaka claps twice to get the attention of the rest of the group. "Okay, okay, time's up we need to get going."

Our heroes put down Tails doll and put some distance between him. He continues his speech with. "As you can tell the spell is broken and the timeline has normalized. Homura Akemi is a dangerous foe so be careful."

"Are you sure you can't come with us Tails doll?" Stellar asks Tails doll with a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"I can't, I have other things to do after this. But we can keep in touch with each other with each other." Tails doll hands Stellar a yellow smart phone with white tips on its lower end with a Tails doll strap on it. "Check it out." Stellar holds the phone as Tails doll's gem begin to glow and beep. Then a ring tone of Can you feel the sunshine? Begins to play on the phone. Stellar picks it up saying hello and Tails doll telling Stellar from the phone. "This way we can communicate with each other when needed."

"Neat!" Stellar shouts out.

Shinn sternly tells Stellar "Now be careful with the demonic cell phone Stellar." Like a concerned parent to which Stellar nods in acknowledgement.

"Are you sure you should leave Stellar the phone?" Athrun voices out in concern.

"To which Kira pats Athrun's back in reassurance telling him. "Nothing to worry. Besides Stellar isn't a kid anymore." Kira then gives Athrun a thumbs up to dissuade his worries.

"Well we've talked enough so lets head back to Planeptune." says Athrun.

Shinn asks "How? We can't exactly call a cab from here."

Athrun simply wags his finger vocalizing "Tch, tch, tch." And answering "Well take the Personalized multipurpose all terrain van. The Radiantmobile."

"The Radiantmobile Athrun?" Shinn asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, after all we're the Radiant ZAFT and we need a car, so Radiantmobile." Athrun goes on to explain as the scene shifts to the garage of the manor. Which is one of the more run down places there even after Athrun got thru with it thanks to Tails doll's summoning of parts and equipment. Making it look like a chaotic hodgepodge of new and old yet still functional. A testament to Athrun's surprisingly good engineering skills.

The Radiantmobile itself is a van painted in red with a Zaku command antenna on top and the groups name and contact information on the side. Seemingly simple at a glance it possessed some fairly advanced technology inside the hood. Its motor being a GN motor, minituarized technology from Celestial being based of GN drives produced by the Halevy foundation originally used for its Gundams. All terrain, full grip wheels with powered suspension. An advanced computer system system with wireless quantum network functions. And a hi-def surround sound system radio. It is Athrun's masterpiece, or at least the latest one in his mind. But then again Athrun becomes very arrogant when it comes to his creations. Observe...

"Behold as the author explained I Athrun Jacques Zala have surpassed the gods! Bwahahahaha! Yes, they shall build monuments to my genius and stuff!"

Meanwhile while Athrun was stroking his god complex everyone else minus Tails doll who was saying his goodbyes. Were getting inside the car.

"Stellar drives." The extended says as she takes the wheel.

"I call shotgun!" Kira exclaims.

To which Sayaka inwardly curses with "Madodammit! I wanted to ride shotgun."

Everyone minus Athrun and Tails doll has gotten inside the Radiantmobile and started the car. Meanwhile Athrun is still in his rant. "And then the bitches will be all over me. And they'll all be like..."

Stellar honks the cars horn yelling at Athrun. "Athrun, stop sucking your dick or Stellar will leave you here." In a rather commanding voice to which Athrun quickly quiets down and gets in from the back of the van.

* * *

While driving down the trail to Planeptune city Sayaka is asked about her reasons for trying to kill Homura. Although it was a question asked several times mainly by Kira who knows little of tact. Sayaka finally breaks down and explains her purpose.

"Well there are three reasons why i'm doing this. One, to rescue Madoka Kaname who is basically our goddess and restore the law of cycles. Two, to make the transfer student pay dearly for betraying Madoka. And three, to save Kyoko-chan."

"Kyoko-chan?" The four heroes query in surprise as Sayaka's normally serious facade crumbled, showing for once a warm smile.

"Kyoko Sakura, a very important person to me. She and I didn't get along at first. As in we tried to kill each other not getting along. But then after some shit happened we started getting along. My only regret in all of this is that when it is all over I have to leave her again." Sayaka frowns at the thought of leaving Kyoko. "I mean who's gonna take care of her once i'm gone? She'll just go back to living in the streets, breaking ATM's to get money, eating junk food all the time." Sayaka then briefly sighs and cheers up a bit while rambling on. "Sure people can be horrible, monstrous pigs. But they can also be pretty swell. Even if they eat enough for five people at dinner."

"You must be close to this Kyoko, Miss Miki." Stellar commented on Sayaka's description.

"Yeah, but that's the way it goes. I traded my soul to heal the hand of a boy I had a crush on, watched as my friend started dating him, fell into despair and died. And now the transfer student wants to cheapen all of that." Sayaka continues on clutching her right fist in anger at the end.

* * *

Planeptune city. The largest city in Planeptune and home to 10 million people. A place full of advanced wonders with a futuristic motif to it all. Atop it all lies Neptower a giant tower 128 stories tall at the center of the city that also serves as a space elevator. Planeptune park a place full of greenery and wonder at the cities outskirts. Uptown lies the Basilicom, the seat of power both religious and political and home to the CPU Neptune, the CPU candidate Nepgear, and the Oracle of Planeptune Histoire. And downtown lies many a store including Chuuko's game store where you can buy old videogames and consoles with ease. A land worthy to be the capital of the nation known as the land of purple progress.

Our heroes enter the city with no problem at all. And its a quick drive to Neptower where everyone gets off. "Okay it'll take some time for me to pass the Radiantmobile thru customs. But i'm sure it'll be okay." Athrun explained to the group. "So i'll go get things squared and i'll call you when i'm done." Athrun then leaves for the buildings entrance.

"So now what?" Asked Stellar. "Should we stay or should we go now?"

"What do you mean Stellar?" Also asked Shinn to Stellar.

Which she responded with. "Well there are some sweet shops around the area. And we could get some kick ass souvenirs."

"Mou! I've had enough!" Sayaka exasperated exclaims "I'm tired of waiting for my revenge. I'm sticking around so-"

Unknown to Sayaka and the others in the middle of her rant a meteor was rocketing towards them at breakneck speeds until...

"With a goddamn pig!"

It smashes into the Radiantmobile in the end of Sayaka's rant blowing them all some distance away as the heroes recover and stand up Sayaka looks at the disaster area when a figure comes out of the wreckage and flames. The girl in black with pale skin and red hair summoning a red spear from thin air. Sayaka could only look on in shock and horror as a single phrase passes her lips. "Kyoko-chan is

that you?"

Kyoko Sakura says in an almost robotic tone. "Target, Sayaka Miki. Mission, KILL." And in her normal tone. "So die." Kyoko then lunges towards Sayaka spear first aiming for her navel which is where her soul gem would originally be while transformed. Stellar leaps to save Sayaka knocking both to the ground and barely avoiding Kyoko's lance while Kira and Shinn summoned their respective MA-M21KF twin beam rifles and Arondight buster sword and begin their assault with Kira combining his rifles one behind the other and firing a supercharged beam that successfully slams into Kyoko blasting her into a nearby wall and panicking civilians. But Kyoko is unfazed. Recovering quickly and summoning minions, a troop of eight pale women with long dresses, shields, and flaming candle spears. All with a strange appearance, a completely diferent art style to the anime style of everything else around them.

"Oh crap, she's been blackened!" Shinn angrily comments to the questioning gaze of the others. "Basically she's been corrupted by the power of hate and madness She's stronger and tougher plus her noble phantasm is more powerful. But is slower and with lower charisma.

Kyoko gives the pointer finger to Kira and Shinn and yells out to her familiar minions "Wudan attack!" And the minions lower their spears forward and launch themselves at Kira and Shinn. Kira separates his rifles and begins shooting the Wudan familiars destroying all of them unaware that this was a trap as Kyoko appears behind Kira. Brutally stabbing him in the back. All with a sinister grin in her face.

"NO! Kyoko!" Sayaka yells out transforming into her magical girl outfit.

Only to be held back by Stellar. "No Miss Miki. You can't go out there." Leaving Sayaka stunned and asking why. "Youre our client." Stellar says calmly and maturely as she summons her Griffon 2 knifes which generate beams in the blades in a reverse grip and runs to Kira and Shinn.

"But I can heal people you idiot!" Sayaka once more yells stopping Stellar in her tracks.

Shinn is fighting off Kyoko fiercely matching blow for blow. Until Kyoko separates her spear into a chain whip and begins to whip Shinn weakening him when Stellar flash steps behind Kyoko shanking her.

And Shinn recovering with a smile and leaping in the air landing his try and break up the messbuster sword in Kyoko's gem. "A Puella Magi dies if her soul gem is broken. I'm sorry..." Shinn says as Kyoko goes limp. As he removes his sword and Stellar her knives. Sayaka as well as a revived Kira look on, Sayaka in horror, Kira in relief.

"KYOKO!" Sayaka yells out as she rushes to her. Only for Kyoko to recover, vertically stood up again outstretched her arm and fire off a barrage of snaking red spear shaped energy shots. All of which hit our caught unaware heroes slamming them into the ground, trees, and windows. Thankfully by now the panicking civilians have left. Unthankfully Planeptune's Basilicom guards had appeared to try and break up the mess.

The Planeptune basilicom guards, five men and three women dressed in purple military garb with rounded helmets that hid their faces with a visor that showed a red mono-eye. "This is the basilicom! In the name of Lady Purple Heart freeze criminal scum!" Kyoko merely grinned evilly causing the guards to hesitate for a moment and then quickly struck down six of them leaving only one terrified young man literally shitting his pants at the brutality he just saw. Kyoko mercilessly prepares to plunge her spear into the nameless boy.

Then at the moment of doom, Athrun appears from out of nowhere saving the boy by parrying Kyoko's spear with his Hyper Lacerta beam saber. "Run, if you value your life. Run and don't come back."

The officer ran off, crap falling down all the way. **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FREAKIN CAR?!"** He screams out loud as he overpowers Kyoko forcing her to break away.

Shinn who just recovered from kissing the ground yells to Athrun. "It was her! It was her! She dynamic entried your car and proceeded to wreck the place!"

Kira stood up from the tree and readying his beam rifles crossing them together in an x shaped formation when Athrun said "No. I'll handle her"

"You are not worth it." Kyoko says in a robotic tone.

Athrun then rushes Kyoko punhes her in the gut and says. "Then i'll have to make it worth it."

"Don't feel a thing." Kyoko boasts when she is kicked in the crotch by Athrun doing major damage. Then whipping out his Hyper Fortis handgun and shoots her in the face.

At that time in the wrecked window Stellar and Sayaka are looking on with Sayaka visibly depressed and Stellar relieved that they might not just die. "Woohoo! Athrun ex machina! We just might make it out-" Then Stellar looks at Sayaka's despairing face. "Oooh, bloody hell."

And then the familiar ringtone plays of can you feel the sunshine plays out. Stellar picks up her cell phone putting away one of her knives first complaining. "Little busy TD."

"Stellar I see that you're in trouble" Tails doll said annoying Stellar. "Anyways there is a way to save Kyoko from the blackening she is suffering from."

"Sayaka immediately perks up and steals the phone. "Abomination. Talk. Now."And when Stellar came to claim the phone Sayaka screeched at her her like a cat.

Tails doll without missing a beat continues his explanation "Basically you're gonna have to weaken her and then point the phone's screen at Kyoko that way I can use the same spell that restored Sayaka's powers."

"So we wait until Athrun is done with her and then we strike?" Stellar asked Tails doll

Who responded with. "You need to get in close i'm afraid. And Athrun looks like he is gonna murder the girl." And we cut to Athrun browbeating Kyoko with his bare hands with Kira puking badly and Shinn chanting Athrun's name while viewing the carnage. "See what I mean?"

Stellar and Sayaka quickly depart to break up the ass kicking "All right that's enough Athrun!" Stellar tells him as he tries to yank him off while he is growling and snarling.

"This is why." Tails doll loudly declares as Sayaka points the cell phone at the battered and swollen Kyoko as Tails doll dramatically chants the magic words. "Can you feeeel the sunshineeee? Does it brighten up your daaaaayyy? Dont you feeel like sometimes. You just neeeed to ruuuunn AWAY!" And then after the loud yell a massive kamehamehadoken of a beam fires out of the phone covering Kyoko and after a short time sending Sayaka flying. Fortunately the beam had done its job by then. Restoring Kyoko to her previous form. A normal toned girl with a black ribbon tying her ponytail, red sleeveless longcoat,

black pants with a pink skirt, red boots and pale red arm sleeves. But lacking her soul gem much like Sayaka.

"Where am I? What happened to me? Kyoko groggily asked our heroes before hearing her stomach growl. "I'm hungry. I don't suppose you could feed me?" Our heroes are clearly stumped at the change at their enemy.

And then Kyoko gets up she is tackled from the back by Sayaka as she joyfully holds her causing the duo to trip and fall. "Kyoko-chan!"

"Hey let go you idiot!" Kyoko yells at Sayaka when Kyoko is forced to quiet down when Sayaka begins crying on her shoulder "Its fine Sayaka-chan." Kyoko comforts Sayaka by patting her head. "I vaguely remember trying to kill you."

"Its alright let's get you some food." Sayaka says happily to a drooling and smiling Kyoko.

"Hey that girl wrecked my car! I demand retribution!" Athrun complains and yells as he is being held by Stellar.

"Nope she's coming with us." Sayaka says as she and Kyoko got up and much to the latters surprise.

" **SHE. WRECKED. MY. CAR.** " Athrun bitched back.

"Lay a finger on her and I. Won't. Pay. You." Sayaka threatened which finally caused Athrun to back off.

And then an army of Planeptune's armed forces came in surrounding our heroes rifles brandished to capture them. "Freeze criminals in the name of Lady Purple Heart you're all under arrest!"

"I'll defuse this situation." Athrun told everyone as he stepped forward with his hands up. "Greetings from Canada! We are so grateful that you came to save us from those brutes. And-" Athrun gets shot several times with stun beams until he lies flat on the floor.

Kyoko gets into a battle position with her spear saying "We can take em." Only for her stomach to growl, spear to lower, and get shot several dozen times yelling. "Screw this i'm starving!" Before passing out. The rest of our heroes are soon under arrest.

Unknown to them Tails doll is still watching the whole situation in his attic when a mirror behind him starts glowing. "Its you old friend."

"I see that the seeds have been scattered." Tails doll's friend enigmatically commented.

"Yes Bowman, still is it wise not to tell them. After all even with the training they are still going up against a goddess." Tails doll complains to Bowman.

Bowman simply sighs and says. "It is for the trials that are yet to come. Sadly the puncher is a necessary evil. So is the Organization."

"But he is crafty alongside Master Xenahort. If he finds out who you are." Tails doll warns his friend.

Whom simply states. "Then I'll just be careful." And shuts off communications leaving the mirror dark.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Zakostation**

"Welcome one and all to Zakostation i'm your host SD Zako" Zako says with the closest equivalent of a smile for a Zako.

"And i'm the goddamn Tails doll. Its great to be here."

"And so TD, what about this protagonist power training?" Zako asks while ribbing Tails doll "Can I do it too?"

"Not particularly." Tails doll bluntly tells Zako which leaves him white with shock. "Proagonist power is limited to a select few. Anyways you need to wear giant turtle shells, dodge meteors and lightning, punch demons, dig for water, clean toilets, and much more."

"So what sensei? Give me a chance I won't let you down! Zako says recovering from his rejection rather quickly. Annoyed Tails doll relents.

(Ten minutes later...)

SD Zako is now pale with shock and in the fetal position murmuring. "Please do the preview."

The reckoning day for Sayaka has arrived after many setbacks and diversions the battle with Homura Akemi is here. But something else in the background stirs. And the self proclaimed devil might just be the least of our heroes problems. Next time Radiant ZAFT GX episode 5: The revenge story. Don't forget to like and subscribe. It really helps motivate us to continue this crap.


End file.
